


Good Intentions - part 2 of 4

by awriterfandf



Series: Sailor Moon - an alternate reality [33]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterfandf/pseuds/awriterfandf
Summary: Continued from part 1.
Series: Sailor Moon - an alternate reality [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095488





	Good Intentions - part 2 of 4

**Good Intentions - part 2 of 4**

**Chapter 5:**

As Aino Minako's Toyota approached the small city of Nerima, the brunette behind the wheel slowed as she neared the first stoplight on the edge of town. The sixteen-year-old girl sitting to her left was overflowing with compliments.

"Mako-chan, if you can handle that crazy Tokyo traffic as well as you've done everything else today, you'll pass your driving test with frying colors!"

" _Flying_ colors, Minako-chan." Makoto stopped at the red light and glanced at the digits on the car radio's clock. "It's nearly five-thirty. We're right on time to pick up our guys and get them home." She frowned, "I've been so busy concentrating on learning to drive that I haven't given much thought to planning dinner tonight. The boys are probably really hungry after their long day, I hope they don't mind having a late meal."

"You're thinking about cooking again, which means you aren't nervous any more about driving. That's great!"

"I wasn't nervous in the beginning either, except for when that truck nearly ran us over!" the brunette muttered. "And after the first hour of practice I felt pretty confident. Minako-chan, do you think Yuji will agree that I've made good progress so far?"

"Hai! You'll definitely surprise him, and everyone else too!" Minako nodded vigorously. "Listen, how about we pick up my honey muffin first because he's the closest, then turn down that next side street where the grocery store is to collect your lover boy?"

"Sounds like the best plan you've ever had" Makoto teased.

"Silly! All my ideas are good! Well... at least some of them are!" the blonde laughed.

The light eventually flashed green and they continued on until the building containing the hardware store gradually became visible in the distant afternoon haze. Makoto found herself smiling happily, enjoying her every moment at the wheel and thinking of the upcoming surprise it would be for her beloved Yuji.

The blonde beside her pointed, "Look, there's an empty parking space in front of the store. Pull in there!"

"Hai."

_"And there's my Taro!"_ Minako blurted, squirming happily in her seat.

The boy in question had just emerged from a side door and strolled onto the sidewalk, squinting in the bright sunshine. He was overjoyed to see his girl's familiar Toyota heading towards him, then stunned to spot Kino Makoto sitting in the driver's seat. The vehicle halted directly in front of Taro and the love of his life immediately leapt from within, flinging her arms around her young man and pressing her soft lips wantonly against his.

_"Mmmm!_ My honey muffin!"

"Minako my love! You came to pick me up! Arigatou!" He chuckled, "Or should I say, Mako-chan did. She's _driving_ now?"

"Is she ever, sugar plum! How was your first day at work?"

"Hectic" the teen laughed. He was promptly stuffed into the back seat and Minako returned to the front. "Sorry I can't sit there beside you, Taro-love, but Mako-chan only has her permit and a fully licensed driver like me is supposed to always sit beside her."

"Congratulations, Mako-chan!" Taro smiled warmly. "Will you be picking Yuji up next? He should be finishing his shift now."

"Arigatou, Taro-chan. Hai, I'm heading over-"

_"Of course_ she will, silly boy!" the excited blonde answered for her. "Now buckle up, snuggle honey, and let's get you and your brother home where you belong. Back into our soft, warm waiting arms!"

"That's what I hoped you'd say" Taro grinned happily. "I missed you so, my darling."

"And I missed _you_ , my big handsome love muffin!" She casually murmured as an afterthought, "We really should hurry back because Mako-chan hasn't started making dinner yet and our special guests will be arriving soon."

Makoto's head rapidly swiveled to face the blonde, her ponytail swaying behind its green tie. " _Special guests_ , Minako-chan? _What_ guests? I hope you just mean the other girls and their guys."

"Oh! With all the driving practice we had today, I must've forgotten to mention that tiny little detail!" Minako giggled. "Rei and Yuuichirou are driving Setsuna here, and Usagi and Mamoru are bringing along an eligible bachelor friend of his from the university. Usagi and I are planning to get him and Setsuna together over one of your really fancy dinners and let sweet love take its course. Doesn't that sound _so_ _romantic_ , Mako-chan?"

" _Nani?_ But it's getting late and I haven't touched a single pot in the kitchen yet! It takes _ages_ to prepare a meal like that! _Minako-chan, how could you do this to me?"_

The blonde answered with another, more nervous giggle. "Gomen nasai! I'm sure it won't be a big problem for a super-fantastic kitchen wizard like you, Mako-chan. Will it?"

"This is just great!" Makoto groaned. "It'll be six soon! I have to find Yuji and rush straight home!" The hatchback squealed away from the curb, heading for the grocery store.

Makoto soon spotted her fiancee walking up the next street towards a bus stop, carrying a bag of groceries in one hand. She pulled up alongside him and began furiously cranking her window down. Yuji's eyes instantly lit up in joyful surprise at the sight of his beloved bride-to-be and he hurried up to her as the brunette frantically waved him closer.

_"Mako my love!_ You're actually _driv-"_

Makoto reached out and pulled him close, silencing her young man with a quick, deep kiss through the open window. "Hai, I'm driving, Yuji honey! Got my permit last week! Quick, get in! Minako's forgetfulness has put us in a real bind!"

"Uh, sure!" The boy and his groceries piled into the back seat alongside his older brother and the little car sped off.

. . . . .

Three kilometers from Makoto's house, Rei was still pondering whether she should forewarn Setsuna of the two scheming blondes' matchmaking plans when she spotted the unmistakable orange car rapidly approaching in her mirror. "Minna, here comes Minako, flying low as usual."

Her mouth dropped open in utter shock as the car changed lanes and rocketed past her. "That isn't Minako driving!" the astonished miko gasped. " _That's Mako-chan!"_

"Looks to me like she's really getting the hang of that whole driving business, Rei-chan!" Yuuichirou exclaimed. They caught fleeting glimpses of the faces of two young males who trepidatiously waved at them from the back seat. He chuckled, "Yuji and Taro are having one wild ride!"

_"_ That baka Minako has turned Mako-chan into a speed maniac just like her!" Rei fumed. "I _knew_ something like this would happen!"

"Well darling, you aren't exactly what I would call light-footed either" her fiancee laughed.

"That's different, Yuuichirou-chan! I'm experienced enough to know what I'm doing!" Rei floored her powerful convertible to catch up to the fleeing couples. "Just wait until we get to the house! I'm going to scream some common sense into that insane blonde baka! Minako should know better! She should be keeping Makoto to a much more reasonable pace on her very first day on the road!"

Setsuna softly laughed, "My my, it appears I'm in the company of an entire group of budding Harukas."

"We aren't _all_ like that, Setsuna-san. At least Usagi certainly isn't. If Mamoru lets her drive today, they probably won't get here until the eclipse is long over. And possibly most of the weekend too." Rei added as an afterthought, "Which under the circumstances could be for the best."

"Oh? Why is that, Rei-chan?"

"Um... never mind."

. . . . .

"So... tell me a little more about yourself, Nobuo-san" Usagi prodded from the passenger seat. "What are your interests besides all that boring studying and lab work at the university?"

"Well... I've always been fascinated by the cosmos, Usagi-chan" the handsome nineteen-year-old replied. "That's one of the reasons why I'm so looking forward to witnessing the lunar eclipse tonight with you and Mamoru-san."

"Oh, so you like all that space stuff do you? Moons and planets and things? Good, good!" Usagi cackled. "What else?" The girl turned to give the student behind her a sly grin. "Is there... a special someone in your life?"

"Usako, you're prying again" Mamoru warned her as he drove towards Nerima. "It almost sounds like you're interrogating a prisoner."

"No I'm not!" Usagi blurted. "I'm just getting to know your lab partner a little better, Mamo-chan. That's all. Just a few simple, harmless questions."

"And to answer your previous question, I'm completely unattached" Nobuo smiled shyly back at the odango-haired girl.

"You are? Really? Ohh, that's too bad."

Mamoru dropped his voice to a low whisper. "Usako, what are you up to this time?"

_"Me?"_ Her long twin golden braids wavered as she shook her head. "Nothing, really! Nothing at all!"

"I know that look."

"No no, this isn't a _look_ , Mamo-chan. It's just my usual nice, sweet innocent smile! _He he he!"_

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Makoto skidded to a stop in her driveway, killed the engine and tossed the ignition key into Minako's lap. "Thanks for the driving lessons, Minako-chan! And _no thanks_ for forgetting to tell me about the guests we're getting tonight or that big dinner you promised them! Yuji honey, come with me! We've got work to do!" She leapt from the Toyota, grasped her fiancee snugly by the hand and hurried inside her spotlessly well-kept old house.

Minako twisted around, beaming brightly at her love. "Wasn't that just _perfect,_ Taro-love? Mako-chan is well on her way to becoming an excellent driver, just like me! Isn't that right, honey muffin?"

"Mako-chan was nearly as fast as you, sweetheart!" Taro shook his head in awe. "And after just one day!"

"Hai, not too bad at all for a beginner, but there's still some room for improvement" the blonde mused. She climbed out of the passenger seat as Hino Rei's Mercedes pulled up and Minako gave the new arrivals an excited wave. "Hi minna!"

Rei responded by jumping from her car and storming up to her. "Don't you 'hi minna' me, you imbecile! What do you think you're doing, encouraging Mako-chan to drive like that? Have you gone even more crazy than usual lately?"

"Is something wrong?" Minako innocently asked the angry miko.

_"Is there something wrong? Of course_ there is! She just shot past us like a jet!"

"I know! Wasn't Mako-chan _great?_ A woman after my own heart!" the blonde swooned.

_"Great?_ You've corrupted that innocent girl with your insatiable lust for speed, Minako-chan! That's what you've done! And probably spoiled any chance for me or Ami to make her into a safe, normal driver. Instead, she's just like you!"

"No, silly! Mako-chan isn't like that at all. She's been driving really slow all day, Rei-chan! But she was in a big rush to get home when I told her about the fancy meal we were expecting her to make." Minako lowered her voice, "You know, because of Setsuna joining us tonight and... ah... some other stuff."

"And that's another thing!" Rei said angrily. "Usagi told me about your insane plans for Setsuna and that boy-"

"Sssshhh!" Minako hissed. "Don't let the rat out of the bag, Rei-chan!" She quickly changed the subject. "You know, I think the _real_ reason you're so peeved is because we zoomed past you on the road back there. You _hate_ it when that happens."

"I do not!"

"Oh yes you do! You were the exact same grumpy way after Usagi passed you when you were bringing my portable bed out here last month."

"Odango atama only managed it because I was stuck driving the shrine's decrepit old van!" Rei blistered. "Listen, I don't care if _Grandpa_ passes me, riding in a rickshaw with Yuuichirou pulling it! Just tell Mako-chan to tone it down a little from now on, ok? At least until she has more experience under her belt."

"Ok" Minako begrudgingly replied. "I'll mention it to her. Don't be such a worrywart!"

The miko glanced behind to ensure her female passenger was still out of earshot and continued in a whisper, "Like I was trying to tell you when you interrupted me a minute ago, I know all about what you and Usagi are scheming for Setsuna and Mamoru's university friend today. You shouldn't have bothered. That ridiculous blind date idea you and her conjured up isn't going to work. Not a chance."

Minako abruptly bristled, "Nani? You're daring to give advice on love and romance to _me?_ _Me, the Goddess of Love herself?_ _Ha!_ It is to laugh!"

"No, I'm giving advice to a pair of baka troublemakers who should know better than to meddle in other people's personal affairs."

"Well!" Minako miffed. "We'll just see about that!"

. . . . .

Setsuna followed the couples into the house and sat with them on the sofa amid the sound of pots and pans clattering in the kitchen. Makoto's voice echoed from inside. "I still can't believe Minako didn't tell me until the very last minute! Boil this pot of water for me, would you please honey?"

"It'll be ok, Mako darling" Yuji replied reassuringly. He placed the pot on the stove and turned up the heat. "I'll always do everything I can to help the girl I love. We'll do this together too."

"Arigatou, Yuji-chan" Makoto smiled sweetly at him. "And thanks for bringing home those extra vegetables from the store. They're just what we needed at a time like this."

"I even got them at a discount because I work there now" the boy said. He chuckled, "I still can't believe the love of my life is finally driving! And fast, too!"

The blade of the sharp knife Makoto held became a blur as she skillfully diced her way through a stack of green beans. "Did I scare you? I _was_ in kind of a hurry."

"Maybe just a little. I'm sure Taro was a lot more nervous than me though. That big chicken!"

His sibling yelled back from the living room, "Who are you calling a chicken, Yuji-chan?"

_"Buk buk brawwkk!"_

"I'll remember that!" Taro laughed. He grinned at Setsuna. "Brothers!"

"Minako-chan, why is Makoto in such a rush to prepare an elaborate dinner?" the older Senshi puzzled. "I don't want her to go through all that trouble just for me."

"Umm... ahh... wait a minute!" Minako fled to the window and peered outside. "I think I hear another car coming! Hai, it's..." she frowned, "Oh, it's just Ami and Ryo."

"Good" Rei muttered. "Maybe it's not too late for a little sanity around here."

"I hope they remembered to bring their telescope" Yuuichirou said. He covered one eye with his hand as a makeshift patch. "Arr! Then I can spy enemy vessels on the horizon!"

Rei burst out laughing. "I swear you really _were_ a pirate in another life, lover."

"That's right, matey!" He doffed his imaginary hat. "Captain Yuuichirou of the high seas, at your service!"

"Ok, that's enough of that" his fiancee groaned. "There's more than enough madness around here already. Don't _you_ go crazy on me too." Rei kissed his cheek and purred, "Otherwise I may not share my booty with you later." Her tongue slid slowly and seductively across her moist red lips. "And I _so_ want to."

"In that case, I hereby resign my captaincy" Yuuichirou grinned. "Effective immediately!"

Across the room, Minako held the door open for Ami and Ryo. "Konnichiwa, love birds! Any sign of Usagi and Mamoru yet?"

"They should be here quite soon" Ami replied. "Usagi said she had to wait for Mamoru and an acquaintance of his to finish a late class."

"Excellent!" the blonde cackled, joyfully rubbing her hands together in glee.

Ami leaned nearer, whispering, "Minako-chan, there's something important you should know about Mamoru's friend."

"Details, details! Ami-chan, all I need to know is that they're on their way!" She giggled, "I _so_ love it when a plan crumbles together! Which they always do! After all, I'm Venus the Goddess of Love!"

Setsuna raised her eyebrows. "A plan, Minako-chan? Would you care to enlighten me?"

"Uh... I meant our plan to watch the eclipse tonight, Setsuna-san! Now we can all be together under a big, bright romantic full moon. Hai, just a bunch of happy couples falling in love."

"But we're already madly in love, my sweet" Taro said.

" _Sshhh_ , sugar muffin! Of course we are!" She watched Ryo open the box he had carried inside and extract the tripod, then carefully attach the tube to its top. "Look, there's the telescope! With legs and everything!"

"Minna, dinner will be ready in about half an hour" Makoto called from the kitchen.

"Take your time, Mako-chan!" Minako replied. "We're not all here yet."

"You were never all here!" Rei snorted, producing a soft giggle from Ami. "Well, Minako-chan? Are you going to finally tell Setsuna what's-?"

Minako rushed over in a burst of speed, grabbed Rei by the arm and pulled her off the sofa. "We should go help Mako-chan and Yuji first, Rei-chan! Out there in the kitchen!" The blonde quickly dragged the miko out of sight, with Ami following behind.

. . . . .

"How much longer, Mamo-chan?"

"We'll arrive in ten more minutes, Usako. Are you feeling hungry?"

"Hungry? _Me?_ Noo! When am _I_ ever hungry? I was just... curious."

"Now I'm _convinced_ you're up to something" her suspicious fiancee chuckled. "Who exactly is waiting for us at the house?"

"Oh, the usual gang" Usagi mumbled, looking away. "Mako-chan and Minako and Ami and Rei... and their guys too, of course. And um... maybe... also... uh... Setsuna?"

_"Setsuna!_ Now it's all beginning to make sense. Nobuo-san, I think you've been set up."

"Pardon me, Mamoru-san?"

"Hai. On what sounds more and more to me like a blind date."

"Nani? A _date?_ With a... a _girl?"_ the young man stuttered.

"On behalf of my fiancee, please accept my humble apology, Nobuo-san. If I had known about this sooner, I'd certainly have told you." Mamoru fixed his princess and bride-to-be with his sternest, most disapproving frown. "Usako, I'm _very_ disappointed in you."

"Gomen nasai, Mamo-chan." But Usagi pressed on, trying valiantly to salvage her master plan. "Setsuna is a wonderful young lady, Nobuo-san! You'll really like her! She's tall and slim and very attractive. And best of all, she's single!"

"There's one major problem with your little scheme, Usako" Mamoru spoke quietly.

"What's that? Doesn't your friend like girls?" Usagi blurted. She glared suspiciously at the now perspiring young man seated behind her. "Is he gay or something? Like Haruka and Michiru are, only... opposite?"

Nobuo wrung his increasingly sweaty palms together. "Not... exactly, Usagi-chan. My older brother is gay, but I'm not."

Usagi shrugged, "Then what's the problem?"

. . . . .

After stepping outside through the back door of Makoto's busy, steam-filled kitchen, Ami quietly told the other teens about their soon-to-arrive visitor. "My Ryo-kun isn't entirely positive, but that's what he remembers hearing."

_"Nooo!"_ Minako groaned in deepest despair. "You're pulling my arm, Ami-chan! Please tell me you are! _Say it isn't true!"_

Rei began to snicker, then burst into uncontrollable laughter. "He's _gay?_ This is _so_ typical! Minako the Baka Love Goddess bungles yet again!" She pointed at her friend, Minako's face nearly as red as the bow in her long blonde hair, before finally doubling over in teary-eyed mirth. _"You and odango atama set Setsuna up on a blind date with a guy who's gay! Hahahaha!"_

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Minako grasped Ami's shoulders with both hands, staring at her friend in utter dismay. "Are you _sure_ about this, Ami-chan? _Really, really sure?"_

"Well... not one hundred percent, Minako-chan. But my Ryo-kun believes he did overhear words to that effect."

The blonde's fingers slowly slipped from the blue-haired teen, her spirits sagging along with them. "This is... a _disaster!"_ she groaned. _"A_ _nightmare! A_ _tragedy!_ Just like when the Hindenburg ran into that big ice cube and sank in the ocean!"

"I tried warning Usagi this was going to end badly" Rei told her after the raven-haired girl had caught her breath. "But of course she wouldn't listen. And neither will you, apparently. So here we are, with yet another ill-conceived farce about to blow up in the Baka Sisters' faces."

"It hasn't gone kaboom yet!" Minako decided with renewed determination. "I'm not giving up, Rei-chan! As long as there's even a _teeny tiny_ chance Usagi and I can still force those two into being a happy couple, I'm going to keep pushing on ahead!"

"Sure, why not?" the miko chuckled. "And after you fail miserably with Setsuna, maybe you can set Mamoru's university friend up with your Taro instead."

_"Rei-chan!_ How can you even _think_ such a ridiculous thing?" the blonde gasped in wide-eyed horror. Minako spun around and began to pace determinedly across the backyard. "There _must_ be some way I can fix this! _Hmm..."_

Makoto appeared in the doorway a moment later, wearing a flour-smudged apron and still holding her kitchen knife. "Minna, what's all the commotion out here?"

"You'd better hide that blade before Minako decides to commit seppuku, Mako-chan" Rei smirked. "After messing up so badly today, that may be her only remaining option. Especially if she makes Setsuna angry at her."

"Nani?"

Minako abruptly stopped in her tracks and gleefully clasped her hands together. She whirled around, grinning maniacally. "Minna, I've got the solution! What a boy like that really needs is more exposure to a sophisticated lady like Setsuna and her charming ways! Under the correct carefully-controlled conditions, of course! Hai, that'll _really_ get those love-wheels spinning!"

Rei stared at Ami in disbelief. "Ami-chan, is it just me, or is it suddenly getting dumber out here?"

"Of course it'll work!" Minako continued excitedly. "It's so obvious! I just need to make sure Setsuna and him are always trapped close together in the most romantic settings, like at dinner tonight and later on when they're outside under the full moon! Even if he _thinks_ he's gay, he'll soon forget all about boys! _Oh yes he will!"_ she cackled evilly.

"Gay? Who's gay?" Makoto puzzled.

"It doesn't work that way, Minako-chan" Ami spoke up. "If my Ryo-kun's information is accurate, there's nothing you can possibly do. You simply can't convert someone into being attracted to another of the opposite sex, not against their will."

"Ami is right, Minako-chan" Rei agreed. "This isn't something trivial like having a person change their style of clothing or their taste in food. He likes who he likes. Human nature doesn't work any other way."

Makoto wondered aloud, "Am I missing something here?"

"Oh yes it does!" Minako insisted, rushing back to the other girls. _"And yes I can!_ I'm still not defeated!" she vowed. "Minna, stand back and watch in awe as the legendary Love Goddess herself springs into action!"

Makoto grinned at her future sister-in-law. "Boing!"

The miko shook her head. "It looks like the worst part of this disaster is still to come, Ami-chan. And with Usagi involved in the mess too, don't forget to duck. This explosion is going to be a _big_ one."

Minako ignored Rei's warning, instead holding up her index finger to make her point. "Minna, what we need to do _first_ is to kick the evening off with the most romantic and intimate start imaginable!" the bubbly blonde decided. "We need to establish the proper atmosphere! Mako-chan, do you still have any of those long white candles? The ones Ami and Ryo always use during dinner when they're staying here alone? You know" she winked, "to set a more romantic mood before they _study?"_

_"Minako-chan!"_ Ami blushed. "What my Ryo-kun and I do here is rather personal!"

"Candles? Hai, I think we still have some" the brunette replied. "Why?"

"I'm going to set the dinner table to look just like we're sitting inside one of those fancy French restaurants!" Minako announced. "With your shiny new dishes. And have the radio playing soft music in the background. And even dim the lights!"

"Sounds more like you're planning on holding a seance" the miko teased. "Should we all hold hands too?"

"Hush, Rei-chan! Oh, and we can't forget a nice glass of wine for our future happy couple!" Minako mused. "That'll certainly help them relax." She grinned triumphantly at her friends. "Minna, _victory awaits!_ But I _will_ need everyone pitching in to pull this thing off. So here's what I need you to do..."

. . . . .

"I believe the clinical term for the condition Nobuo has is gynophobia, Usako" her fiancee said.

"Nani? Gyno- _what?"_ the odangoed blonde puzzled.

"It means the fear of women."

"So he's scared of _girls?"_ Usagi exclaimed. _"That's_ his problem? Doesn't sound so bad to me-" She suddenly frowned, "Hey, wait a minute! If what you're saying is true, why isn't he afraid of _me_ , Mamo-chan? _I'm_ a girl!"

"Because I know you're already engaged to Mamoru, Usagi-chan" the student behind her explained. "In my particular case, it's only when I'm around single young ladies that the condition becomes most evident."

"Is it really that bad, Nobuo-san?" the blonde pressed. "Honest?"

"Hai, it is. First I get this queasy feeling in my stomach, and my hands start to shake, and then I... I... it's _awful,_ Usagi-chan. I've never even been on even one single casual date with a girl before because of my fear. Not even once."

"Oh you poor poor man!"

"Gynophobia can be a rather serious issue and not something to be taken lightly" Mamoru added.

"Nonsense, Mamo-chan! I'm sure Minako and I can fix this little problem somehow. Just let me think a minute."

"Usako, please don't pursue this any further" Mamoru sighed. He suggested to his increasingly nervous passenger, "If you prefer, we'll turn around when we reach Nerima, Nobuo-san. You don't have to go through with this if it's too uncomfortable for you."

"But that would mean you'll miss out on dinner with your friends, Mamoru-san. And the start of the eclipse" the other male replied despondently. "It wouldn't be fair of me to spoil your special evening together."

"That's right, Mamo-chan!" Usagi urged. "We'll miss Mako-chan's delicious meal if we go home now, and I'm starving! _"_ She patted her stomach. "Can't you hear my empty tummy? It's growling like a bear!"

"Gomen, Usako. I thought that was the car's engine" Mamoru chuckled. "But didn't you say you weren't very hungry a moment ago?"

"Did _I_ say _that?"_ his girl exclaimed. "Wow! I must be so famished, I don't know _what_ I'm thinking anymore! I may faint at any minute! Mamo-chan, please don't turn around! Nobuo-san, come with us to Mako-chan's house. Everything will work out for the best, you'll see. Just trust me."

The student hesitated. "Well... I..."

_"Pleeease!"_

Mamoru glanced in his mirror. "It's your call, Nobuo-san."

. . . . .

"Minako-chan, if you think for one second that I'm going to cooperate with this crazy farce of yours, you're delusional" Rei growled. "Just forget about-" She paused as Setsuna strolled through the door and joined the younger teens.

"The boys are busy amusing themselves with the telescope, so I thought I'd join you out here" she told the girls. "Am I missing out on anything interesting?"

"Just Minako-chan being her crazy, stubborn self" Rei replied. "Setsuna-san, it's well past time to tell you-"

_"Sshhh! That_ piece of information can keep until later, Rei-chan!" Minako interrupted the miko with a nervous giggle. "We were just about to go help Mako-chan set the table, Setsuna-san. Why don't you stay out here awhile and take in the beautiful scenery?" She promptly wisked Ami and Rei inside the house and out of sight, slamming the kitchen door closed behind her.

"Odd" Setsuna mused. "Quite... odd."

. . . . .

"Why are you still insisting on keeping the blind date a secret?" Rei asked her friend as they began positioning plates around the large dining table. "Setsuna isn't dumb. She's going to realize what's happening the second Usagi and Mamoru turn up with that guy."

"Because it'll work better this way" Minako replied. "Trust me, Rei-chan! I'm an expert! I want it to be a big surprise when they see each other for the very first time, the same way my honey muffin and I met last New Year's Eve." She swooned, "Hai, it could be just like it was for my Taro-sugar and me! _Love at first sight!"_

"This time it'll more likely be massive indifference at first sight if you ask me" the miko grumbled. She watched Minako pull out a chair and climb on it, then gingerly try loosening one of the five glowing bulbs in the chandalier.

Minako quickly whipped her hand away. _"Ahh! Burny hot!"_

"What were you expecting?" Rei snickered. "Turn off the lights and let them cool first."

At that moment, Ryo's voice called from the living room. "Minna, Mamoru's car just pulled up."

_"No time left!"_ Minako gasped. She stooped to snatch a fork from Ami that the blue-haired girl was about to neatly set in place and sharply whacked four of the bulbs in turn, shattering their glass shells. "There! Much better!"

"Are you trying to electrocute yourself?" Rei hissed. "The power is still on, you baka! And now there's broken glass everywhere!"

Makoto suddenly strode into the room with her tray of wine glasses and peered upward. "Minako-chan, why are you standing on that- _what on earth happened to the lights?"_

The blonde hastily explained, "I _had_ to do it because there's too many bulbs and they were going to make it way too bright in here, Mako-chan. It's very important to set a suitable atmosphere for love!"

Rei grinned at Ami. "We'll be dining in a cave."

"You wrecked my _bulbs,_ Minako-chan?" Makoto groaned. "Tell me, is this what you do to your bedroom light every night before you go to sleep?" the brunette growled. "Smash it into submission? Why don't you shoot the lights out with your crescent beam next time?"

"Because that would just be silly!" Minako giggled. She gasped at the sound of a ringing chime. "There's the doorbell!" Bellowing _"I'll get it!",_ she leapt off the chair and sprinted from the room.

"If you're smart, you'll keep right on running" Rei called after her. "As far away from here as you can, before Sailor Pluto and her Dead Scream catches up to you!"

. . . . .


End file.
